


Lost

by PatL



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: A Halloween story, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-09
Updated: 2002-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatL/pseuds/PatL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky tries to reunite a little girl and her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A Halloween Story

 

Sergeant David Starsky ran down the alley, the slapping of his shoes against the concrete the only sound he heard. As he ran, a venomous diatribe filled his head. He had hated this assignment from the very beginning. Since he and Hutch had taken over this beat, a constant parade of drug dealers had picked this filthy alley to do business. Usually, that was Vice's headache. Then, two weeks ago, Danny Mallory had discovered a sure fire way of taking care of those who refused to pay him for his wares: he killed them. After the second victim had been found, Dobey had stepped in and assigned them to the case.   
Unlike Starsky, Hutch had shrugged when he heard the assignment. "Piece of cake", he had said. After all, how hard would it be when Mallory confined his crimes to the same area? All they had to do was stake out the alley and wait for someone else to stiff Mallory, pun intended. It was just another routine cuff'em-and-stuff'em assignment. They'd be back on their regular shift before Halloween.   
Piece of cake, Starsky thought, Routine, just a few nights in the Torino. Sure! Then why was he burning the soles off his new Adidas running after this creep? Mallory had spent his unwholesome years standing in this alley. He knew every nook and cranny, and could disappear like a wraith.   
Starsky stopped beside a street light and leaned against it, waiting for his breathing to return to normal. He strained to hear any sounds coming from the other end of the alley, but the alley was as quiet as a grave yard. He shook his head in disgust. Mallory had done it again. He'd murdered another miserable addict and slunk back into the night.   
As Starsky walked back toward his car and his partner, he heard a sound coming from the door way behind him. He stopped, puzzled. There hadn't been anyone there a second ago. Besides, the sound he heard was so out of context with the area that he thought he was hallucinating. It sounded like a child crying, but what in Hell would a child be doing out here? He turned around, slowly, and his eyes widened. Sure enough, there she was.  
She couldn't have been more than five years old. Her hair was so blonde that it glowed in the moonlight, and her eyes were the biggest brown eyes he'd ever seen. She was wearing a frilly white dress and black patent leather shoes.   
Starsky knelt down and spoke gently to her. "What's the matter, sweetheart? What are you doing out here all alone?"  
Her voice was like wind chimes stirring in a gentle breeze. "I'm lost," she sniffled.  
"Oh, don't cry. I'm a police officer. I'll help you. Do you know where you live?"  
Crocodile tears rolled down the alabaster face. "No. I think it's over there, some where. I want my Mommy!"  
Starsky stood up. "It's OK, honey. We'll find your mommy for you. Come on, we'll go back to my car, and my partner and I will help you."  
She looked up at him with those expressive eyes, and sniffled again. "OK."  
Starsky walked slowly up the alley so her little legs could keep up with him. He had gone halfway when he heard his partner's voice calling to him.  
"Starsky, answer me! Are you OK?"  
"I'm fine, Hutch. Hold your horses, I'm comin'."  
Hutch's figure appeared in the dimly lit alley. Starsky stopped and waited. He looked down and started to tell the little girl that it was going to be all right, then jumped. She was gone, without a trace. He looked back, thinking she'd fallen behind, but no one was there.   
"What are you doing, Starsky? You scared me half to death. I thought you were hurt. Didn't you hear me calling?"  
Starsky continued searching the alley. "Where did she go? She was right there!"  
Hutch looked around, a bewildered expression on his face. "What? Who are you talking about, Starsk? There's nobody here."  
Starsky spread his hands out in front of him. "She was right here! She said she was lost. I was bringing her back to the car, so I could check missing persons."  
Hutch gave an exasperated sigh, then spoke calmly. "OK, start over. Who are you talking about?"  
Starsky took a deep breath, then explained. "It was a little girl, maybe five years old. I lost Mallory, and was coming back when I heard her cryin'. She said she was lost, and wanted her mother. She was right with me until you started hollering at me. Then, I looked down and she was gone."  
Hutch kept his temper, trying to be reasonable. "Starsky, why would a kid be out here at this time of night? Hell, Jack the Ripper would think twice about wandering around this alley."  
"I don't know, Hutch. I wondered the same thing myself, but she was here! I didn't imagine her."  
Before the blonde could reply, they heard the sirens getting closer to them.   
"Look, back up is on its way. We have another body to deal with, and Mallory is still out there. Let's let the lab boys do their job, and we'll go back to the station. After we file our report, I'll help you check missing persons. If we find her, we'll start a search of the area when it gets day light."  
Starsky scowled. "I hate to think of her being out here by herself, but I guess you're right. We'll do a lot better in the day light. Let's go. I'm sick of this dump."


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long to write up their reports; all they had to add to the file was the name of the latest victim. They quickly signed the document and walked down to the Missing Person's department, escaping before Dobey caught them. Their captain wasn't going to be pleased with his two top detectives, and they wanted to be well away from his office if he happened to come in early. Rumor had it that the Captain of Detectives slept with one ear open, waiting for his men to screw up.   
Hutch sat quietly as Starsky gave a description of the girl he had seen in the alley. Minnie Kaplan fed the description into the computer and sat back.  
"Well, Starsky, if she's in there, it will only take a minute for her file to come back. Did she say what she was doing in that alley? It's almost three o'clock in the morning."  
Starsky sighed. "No, all she said was she was lost and wanted her mommy. I didn't ask her anything else, because I was goin' to radio in the report. I didn't know she was going to disappear on me."  
Hutch could tell how much this was bothering his partner. "Try not to worry, Starsk. If she's out there, we'll find her. She'll be OK."  
"I hope so, buddy. I want to know why Mommy left her by herself in such a dangerous place. She'd better have a damned good explanation when we find her."  
Seconds later, a picture appeared on the screen. Starsky leaned forward.  
"That's her! Quick, Minnie, pull up the file!"  
Minnie hit a key, and the file they requested appeared.

Full name: Alicia Kay Spaulding  
Address: 1504 East 8th Street  
Bay City, California  
Date of birth: October 31, 1975

Comments: Child was reported missing by father, Gerald Spaulding, on October 25, 1980. Child and mother, Christina Jennings Spaulding, were last seen at Greyhound Bus station #30, en route to sister's house in San Francisco. Gerald Spaulding stated that he accompanied his wife and daughter into the station, and helped them check their baggage. Spaulding, who is employed by Davenport Pharmaceuticals, stated that he had an early meeting the next morning, so he left after his wife assured him that they would be OK. He did not become alarmed until the next evening, when Mrs. Annette Yates, Mrs. Spaulding's sister, called to say that they had not arrived as scheduled. Spaulding immediately called the police, and reported them missing. Mrs. Spaulding's body was found twenty-four hours later, in the alley between 8th Street and Broadway, Bay City, California. Alicia Spaulding remains unaccounted for. The investigation is on going.

Investigating Officer: Detective First Grade James Worthen and Detective First Grade Phillip Garner.

 

Hutch squeezed his friend's shoulder, reading between the lines. "I'm sorry, Starsk. It doesn't look good."  
Starsky glared at his partner. "She's not dead, Hutch! I saw her. She was a real as me and you!"  
Hutch soothed his friend. "I'm not saying she wasn't, buddy. Maybe somebody's been holding her, and she managed to escape for a minute. All I'm saying is, she's been gone for almost three days now. We'll do our best to find her, but you have to be prepared. This may not turn out the way you want it to."  
Starsky looked down at his clenched fists. "I know. I just can't stand the thought of her being out there all alone. She sounded so scared."  
Hutch smiled at Minnie. "Thanks for helping us out, Minnie. We'd better get home and get some sleep. Dobey isn't going to be happy with us, and I don't think I can face him after being up for twenty-four hours straight."  
Minnie grinned. "Honey, all the rest in the world won't help you when that big old bear gets riled up. You'd better scat before he sees you."  
Starsky squeezed her shoulder. "Sounds like a plan to me. Minnie, if anything new comes up on Alicia, would you call me? It doesn't matter what time it is."  
"Sure, honey, I'll call. Keep the faith, Starsky. You'll find her."  
Starsky looked wistfully at the picture on the screen. "I hope so, Minnie."  
The brunette followed Hutch out of the room, grumbling. "Dobey's never gonna let us look into this thing. How are we going to convince him to let us split our time between the two cases?"  
Hutch shook his head thoughtfully. "Maybe we won't."  
"What are you getting at?"  
Hutch turned and faced his partner. "Think about it, Starsk. Christina Spaulding's body was found close to Mallory's territory. Gerald Spaulding works for a drug company. There could be a connection between the two cases. It's worth looking into, and even if there isn't a connection, it will buy us some time."  
Starsky thought about it for a minute then smiled. "Thanks buddy."  
Hutch touched his friend's chest. "Me and thee, remember, partner?"


	3. Chapter 3

Starsky dropped his partner off at his Venice Place apartment, and drove home. He took a quick shower, and fell into bed, exhausted. He soon dropped into a deep sleep. As his breathing slowed, a small voice intruded into his subconscious.  
"Mommy, where are you? I'm scared, Mommy. I want to go home!"  
Suddenly, Starsky was back in the alley, kneeling in front of Alicia.   
"Don't be scared, honey. We're trying to find you. Why did you run away?"  
"I thought I saw the boogey man. He scared me."  
Starsky smiled in his dream. "That wasn't a boogey man, sweetheart. That was my partner. We wanted to help you. Can you show me where you went?"  
Alicia pointed with a quivering finger at a door behind them. "I went there. I was hiding."  
Starsky looked at the door, then back down, but Alicia was no longer there.   
"Alicia, come back! Don't go. Where are you?"  
A sad, small voice echoed in his mind. "I'm lost. I want my Mommy!"  
Starsky sat up in bed, gasping. He swore in the darkness. "We'll find you, Alicia, I promise."  
Starsky slept fitfully until his alarm went off, then ate a quick breakfast. He changed into clean clothes, and rushed to Venice Place to pick up Hutch. Dobey was going to be angry enough without them being late. He didn't mention the disturbing dream he'd had to Hutch. The blonde was already beginning to doubt his partner's sanity. This would only add fuel to the fire.  
As expected, their Captain was less than happy with the addition of another body and the absence of their quarry. He threw the autopsy report on his desk.  
"The vic's name was Gamal Spencer. He's got a rap sheet a mile long, for possession, B&amp;E, assault and battery, and solicitation. Granted, he's not exactly an upright citizen, but he is still a citizen of this county. Somebody, Mallory, slit his throat with the expertise of a surgeon. And where the Hell were you two? Taking a nap?"  
Hutch protested. "We were right on his tail, Cap. We saw him struggling with the victim, but we it was too dark to see the knife until it was too late. When Mallory took off, we split up and went after him, but he knows that alley better than we do."  
"Well, you'd better start doing your homework, and fast. I don't, repeat, don't want another victim!"  
Hutch looked over at Starsky. The dark-haired man shrugged, and didn't reply. Hutch worded his next response carefully.  
"Captain, we aren't getting anywhere with this stake-out. We came across something last night that might help."  
"What?"  
Hutch replied casually. "We've been looking at other homicides in that area, and found something interesting. Christina Spaulding, and her daughter, Alicia, were reported missing in that area a few days ago. We found out her husband works for a drug company. Christina's body was found twenty-four hours later, but the daughter is still missing. It's a long shot, but we thought it was worth looking into."  
"Where was her body found?"  
"In the alley between 8th and Broadway. That's Mallory's turf."  
Dobey gazed at his men, then grunted. "OK, go ahead and check it out. But, don't spend a lot of time on a red herring. The Commissioner's on my back bad enough as it is. He said that if my detectives can't put a homicidal drug dealer behind bars, maybe they need to go back to the Academy, or be put on Traffic detail for a while." He looked pointedly at the two men.  
Starsky smiled slightly. "We get the message, Cap. We'll get Mallory, don't worry. In fact, I want to go down that alley in the day light. You can't see a damned thing at night, and maybe we can get a lead on where he goes."  
Hutch flashed a startled glance at his partner, but didn't say anything. Dobey nodded shortly.   
"Well, what are you waiting for, then? Get out there and catch this scum!"  
The two men beat a hasty retreat into the hallway. Hutch blocked his partner's path and looked at him.  
"You want to go down that alley in the day light? That's news to me, partner. Are you sure Mallory is the only one you want to look for?"  
Starsky shrugged, trying to sound casual. "Like you said, maybe the two cases are related. It's worth a try."  
"OK, let's go talk to Worthen and Garner, and see what they've got so far. I want to talk to Gerald Spaulding, too. Maybe we can shake him up a little if we mention Mallory's name."  
"OK, but I really do want to check that alley out again before dark. So far, all we've been doing is chasing Mallory up and down it. I want to know what's behind all of those doors, and if any of them are unlocked. There's got to be at least a dozen abandoned store fronts down that alley."  
Hutch relented, smiling. "In that case, we'd better get going. Come on, I'll even buy you lunch at Huggy's. I want to talk to him, anyway. Maybe he can tell us where Mallory spends his days."  
"That's the best idea you've had all day, Ollie. I'm starving."  
The blonde smiled fondly at his friend. "You're always starving, Gordo. Come on; let's go feed that perpetual tape worm in your gut."


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at the Pits before the lunch crowd so Huggy had a few minutes to sit down with them. The black proprietor brought their food to the back booth and sat down beside Starsky.  
"What it is, fellas? You're up and about early, for someone who's been working the graveyard shift."  
Starsky took a bite of his Huggy's special. "Yeah, well we wanted to see if you'd picked up anything on Mallory. He's like a ghost! One minute, he's there, and the next minute, he's not. What are you hearing on the street?"  
Huggy helped himself to a French fry. "That Mallory is a strange one. Some folks say he's sampled his own wares one too many times. No one ever sees him away from that alley. The only reason he's still in business is he gets the purest stuff around."  
Hutch looked up. "What's he into?"  
"You name it, he's got it. Word is he can get anything you want, so there's never a problem with customer satisfaction, if you get my drift. And seeing how he deals with people that welch on their debts makes his customers think twice about doing the same thing."  
Starsky rubbed his chin. "Who's his supplier?"  
"That, my curly headed brother, is the best kept secret in this city. No one knows, and no one is asking. It ain't healthy to dig into Mallory's business too deep."  
Hutch frowned. "Well, in that case, have you heard about anything to do with Davenport Pharmaceuticals? Or, about a chemist by the name of Gerald Spaulding?"  
Huggy scratched his head. "No, not that I can recall. I can ask around, if you want me to. Do you think they're connected?"  
Starsky shrugged. "Spaulding's wife was murdered a few days ago, and his daughter is missing. The wife's body was found near where Mallory does business, so we're looking into it."  
Huggy frowned. "How old is the daughter?"  
Starsky looked down at his food. "She'll be five years old on Halloween. She dropped out of sight after her mother's body was found. I don't have to tell you what that means."  
"No, you don't. Man, that's rough. If I hear anything, you'll be the first to know, Starsk."  
Starsky smiled. "Thanks, Hug. Well, we'd better get back to work. We still have to talk to Spaulding, and I want to poke around that alley a little. We talked to Worthen and Garner, they're the detectives that are working on the Spaulding case, but they didn't have much to add. Of course, they didn't think to ask him about Mallory, since we still don't know if there is a connection, so we thought we'd ask him."  
Huggy nodded. "Yeah, if you get out there and shake a few branches, maybe something will fall out, like Mallory. Just be careful, my friends. He ain't somebody to mess with."  
Hutch grinned. "Don't worry, Hug, we'll be careful. It's nice to know that you'd miss us if we were gone."  
Huggy grinned back. "Who said anything about missing you? You still haven't paid last week's tab, that's all."  
The two detectives slapped the black man on his shoulder and left the bar. Davenport Pharmaceuticals was only a few blocks away, so before long, they were talking to the receptionist.   
Starsky showed her his badge. "Detective's Starsky and Hutchinson to see Gerald Spaulding. It's about his wife and daughter."  
The receptionist pushed a button on the phone, and spoke into the receiver. She looked up a few moments later.   
"Mr. Spaulding is in his office. It's the second door on the left down that hall."  
Hutch smiled. "Thank-you."  
Gerald Spaulding met them at the door. "Come in, detectives. You said this was about Chris and Alicia. Have you found my daughter?"  
Hutch shook his head. "No, I'm afraid we haven't. We've been working on another case and learned about your wife's murder last night. We talked to the detectives working on your case, and we'd like to ask a few questions, if you don't mind."  
Spaulding motioned to two chairs. "I'm not sure how I can help, but I'll do what I can. Please, sit down."  
They sat down, and Hutch thumbed through his notebook. "Mr. Spaulding, prior to your wife's murder, did she receive any threats on her life, or did you?"  
"Of course not! Chris didn't work. She stayed home and took care of Alicia. I've never had anything like this happen to me. I don't know who would want to harm my family. The other detectives seemed to think it was an act of random violence."  
Starsky cleared his throat. "It is possible, but we've uncovered a possible link between the case we're investigating and your wife's murder. Have you ever heard of a man by the name of Danny Mallory?"  
Spaulding looked down quickly, but not before the two detectives saw the expression on his face. When he looked up again, he didn't look at them.   
"No, I don't recognize the name. Who is he?"  
Starsky and Hutch exchanged looks. Hutch spoke calmly. "He's a known drug dealer that's murdered three people. Your wife's body was found near the area that he frequents. He's very unstable and extremely dangerous. Are you sure you've never heard of him?"  
Spaulding licked his lips and wiped his hands on his trousers. "I already told you, I don't know him! I've worked here for five years, ever since Alicia was born, and I've never had any problems with the law. I don't know who this man is and I don't see what he has to do with my wife's murder! Why aren't you people out there, looking for my daughter, instead of asking me these senseless questions?"  
Starsky stood up and leaned over the desk, putting his hands on each side of the distraught man.   
"Look, we already told you this guy is dangerous. He doesn't think twice about killing these people, and he's very good with a knife. Now, we read your wife's autopsy report. The way she was killed matches Mallory's MO. You can't beat this guy on your own, Spaulding. We're the only hope you've got to ever see your daughter again. Now, I'm gonna ask you one more time, what is your connection to Mallory? It's now or never, Spaulding. The next time we talk, there will be a set of bars between us."  
Spaulding paled. "You can't arrest me! I haven't done anything wrong!"  
"We can arrest you right now for obstruction of justice and failure to report a crime. We'll lock you up and let the DA sort it all out. How much help are you going to be to your daughter if you're behind bars?"  
Spaulding jumped up, knocking his chair back. "You can't do that! He'll kill her! He said he would!"  
Starsky stepped back. "Who said? Mallory? Do you really think you can trust him? The only way you're going to find your daughter is to level with us."  
Spaulding slumped back in his chair, wiping his face with a handkerchief. He nodded glumly.  
"Chris's kid brother got into some trouble a while back. He got in with the wrong crowd and started dropping acid. Chris found out, and sent him to a rehab center in Arizona. I swear I didn't know who his dealer was until Mallory contacted me!"  
Hutch leaned forward. "How did he contact you, and when?"  
"He was waiting downstairs, out side the office, a couple of weeks ago. He said that Jeremy was always bragging about what a hotshot chemist I am. Mallory said his customers were getting bored with the same old stuff, and wanted something new. He said he was going to set up a lab, and I was going to work for him. I'd show him how to mix different drugs, and then he'd take over. I told him I wasn't going to do it. I threatened to go to the cops, but he just laughed. I was afraid of him, so I suggested that Chris take Alicia and go see her sister. Even after Annette called and said they never made it to San Francisco, I still didn't want to believe Mallory had anything to do with it. After Chris's body was found, he called. He said Alicia would end up the same way, if I didn't cooperate. He said to act dumb about Chris's murder, and if he even thought I squealed, Alicia's body would be found next."  
Starsky's eyes were hard. "Have you heard from him since then?"  
Spaulding shook his head. "No, he said he'd call when he had the lab set up. He said it would only take a couple of days, so I've been expecting his call."  
Hutch nodded. "OK, here's what you're going to do: when he calls, you call us immediately. You let him pick you up and take you to the lab. We'll be around, but don't look for us. We don't want to spook him."  
Spaulding nodded shakily. "OK, but what about Alicia?"  
Starsky was grim. "Don't worry about your daughter. If he has her, we'll find her. Don't let us down, Spaulding. This could be the last chance you have of seeing your daughter again."


	5. Chapter 5

Starsky and Hutch rushed back to the station and informed Dobey of the latest developments.  
Dobey thought quickly. "OK, I can give you six more men. We'll set up surveillance, in four hour shifts. As soon as Spaulding calls, you two high tail it down there and get set up before they get there. But, be careful. I want this guy. With Spaulding's testimony, the judge will put Mallory away for the rest of his life."  
"OK, Cap. Have the rest of the team meet us here in thirty minutes, and we'll brief them."  
"Where will you be?"  
Hutch grinned slightly. "We'll be in the cafeteria. I have a feeling we'll be too busy to eat later."  
They nodded to their Captain, and walked down to the cafeteria. As they were eating, Starsky cursed silently.  
Hutch cocked his head. "What's wrong with you?"  
"Damn it, I wanted to go down to that alley and look around. With Mallory floating around down there, we can't do that now. We don't want to scare him off."  
Hutch touched his friend's sleeve. "We'll find her, Starsk. If Mallory has her, she'll be near his lab, you can bet on it. What I don't understand is how did she get away long enough for you to see her?"  
"I don't know. Maybe somebody wasn't watching her good. Do you think she's still alive, Hutch?"  
"I don't know, buddy. We can only hope that she is. She means a lot to you, doesn't she?"  
Starsky shrugged. "Yeah. I guess I can understand how she feels. Even if she didn't see Mallory kill her mother, she's lost and she's alone. She's just a kid. She doesn't understand why nobody's coming for her."  
"Well, with any luck, we'll have her home in time for her birthday. Like Minnie says, keep the faith, buddy."  
The phone call they were waiting for came shortly after dark. Gerald Spaulding was nervous, but assured them he would let Mallory take him to his lab. Starsky and Hutch raced out of the station, jumped into the Torino and sped off in the night. A few minutes later, the Torino was concealed behind some garbage cans, and the two men were in hiding. Fifteen minutes after that, a white Cadillac turned into the alley and drove a short distance. It stopped in front of a door halfway down, and Mallory cut the engine.   
The two detectives watched as Gerald Spaulding got out of the passenger side and followed Mallory into the abandoned building. Carefully, they inched toward the doorway and stationed themselves on each side of the solid wooden door. They could hear voices coming from the room.  
Spaulding was angry. "Where's my daughter, Mallory? I'm not moving another step until I know she's safe."  
"You'll do what I tell you to do, ass hole. If you cross me now, you'll never see your brat alive again. You can have two funerals instead of one. It don't mean squat to me."  
Spaulding's voice was subdued. "At least tell me if she's close by. Is she all right? Are you feeding her? You aren't leaving her alone, are you?"  
"You'll see the brat after we're finished here. The longer you flap your gums, the longer it's gonna take. Now, look at this stuff and tell me if there's anything else you need. I promised my customers that I'd have something new for them to put in their trick or treat bags. I ain't gonna let them down."  
"Yes, from what I can see, this is everything you'll need. Where are you going to get the chemicals?"  
They could hear the leer in Mallory's voice. "Why, from my friendly neighborhood chemist, of course. I'll tell you what I want to do, and you get the stuff for me. As soon as we make the first batch, you'll get your kid back."  
Spaulding's voice rose. "But, that could take days! I can't just walk in there and go shopping! What if somebody sees me?"  
"That's your problem, not mine. You'll do it tonight, or that brat of yours is dead!"  
"No! Don't hurt her! I'll get what you need. Just tell me what you want to do."  
Outside, Hutch grimaced and shot a look at his partner. Starsky shrugged. All they could do was wait while the two men inside finished their business. A few minutes later, they heard the sound of a piece of paper being folded.  
Spaulding spoke in a dejected tone. "OK, it will take me a while to get this together. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
"Oh, no you don't. I'm going with you, just in case you get cold feet. Come on; the sooner we get the stuff, the sooner you'll see your kid."  
"She'd better be all right, Mallory. If she's dead, you can figure this stuff out for yourself. It won't matter to me what you do if she's gone."  
"Quit dragging your feet, Spaulding and get going."  
They heard the two men coming toward the door. As soon as they stepped over the threshold, Hutch grabbed Spaulding and pushed him out of the line of fire. Starsky laid the barrel of his gun against Mallory's temple.  
"Don't blink your eyes, scum. The party's over. You're under arrest."  
Hutch spun Mallory around and handcuffed him. From a safe distance, Spaulding glared at the felon.   
"Where's my daughter, Mallory? Where's Alicia?"  
Mallory glared back and retorted. "Go to Hell, ass hole."  
Starsky slammed him against the wall. "Look, punk, I've played with you long enough. You have ten seconds to tell me where Alicia Spaulding is, or my partner and Mr. Spaulding are going to take a stroll while we have a little chat."  
Mallory looked into the furious blue eyes and sagged back against the wall. "She ain't here. I don't have her."  
"What do you mean, you don't have her? You told Spaulding that you did!"  
"I was lying, all right? After I did the bitch, the kid went running down the alley. I chased her, but I lost her. I knew that Spaulding wouldn't do what I wanted if he knew I didn't have his kid, so I kept stringing him along. He never asked to speak to the kid, so I was going to keep the scam going until he came through for me."  
Starsky slammed his arm against Mallory's throat. "Talk, you son of a bitch! Where is she?"  
"I told you, I don't know! I mean it! I ain't lying this time. The kid ran off and I haven't seen her since."  
Starsky raised his fist, but his partner's hand on his shoulder stopped him from punching Mallory. Hutch's soft voice reasoned with him.  
"Starsk, don't. He's not worth it."  
Starsky growled and pushed Mallory toward the uniformed officers behind them.  
"Get this scum out of here before I forget I'm a cop."  
Hutch waited until the suspect was safely in a patrol car, then walked back to the Torino. He picked up the microphone and radioed Dobey.  
"Captain, we need a search party out here ASAP. We've got Mallory in custody, but Alicia Spaulding is still missing. He swears she ran away after he murdered her mother, and disappeared."  
"Do you believe him, Hutchinson?"  
Hutch rubbed his temple. "Yeah, I do. He admitted to killing Christina Spaulding, so there's no reason for him to lie about the daughter. We need as many men as you can spare, with flashlights and radios."  
"OK, they're on their way."  
Hutch looked up to see Starsky standing beside the car. "You heard? Don't worry, buddy. If she's here, we'll find her."  
Starsky's eyes searched the darkness. "She's here, Hutch. I can feel her. Come on; I'm not waiting for back-up. We need to find her, now."  
He grabbed a flashlight out of the glove compartment and strode off down the alley. Hutch snatched the other flashlight and ran after his partner.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Starsky shined the light in each door way as he walked down the alley. Dimly, he could hear the other men calling Alicia's name. He stopped suddenly as he caught a glimpse of white entering a door a few feet away. He walked faster as he followed her, with Hutch on his heels. He saw the blonde hair again as she went into another room.   
"Alicia, wait! It's OK, we won't hurt you!"  
The little girl gazed at him briefly, and then went down a short hallway. Starsky ran after her, and stopped in front of a small room. Alicia Spaulding stood in the doorway and pointed toward the dark recesses. As the two men walked toward her, she disappeared once more. Starsky shined the light into the room, revealing a staircase. At the bottom of the stairs, the light was reflected by a small pair of black shoes. Starsky's heart beat with dread as he slowly walked down the stairs. He knelt down, gazing sadly at the blonde hair and frilly white dress. He took his jacket off and gently covered the tiny body.  
"It's OK, Alicia. You don't have to be afraid any more. We'll take you to your mommy."

 

All Hallows Eve dawned bright and cool. David Starsky stood in his bathroom and adjusted his tie. His dark suit was as somber as his mood. Hutch stood behind him, his face showing his concern.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Yes. I need to go, buddy." Starsky's eyes mirrored his sadness. "It's Halloween, Hutch. It's Alicia's birthday. She should be dressed up as a princess, or a ballerina, not in her burial dress. She should be eating her birthday cake, or going trick or treating, and now she won't ever get to do that again. It's such a waste!"  
"I know." Hutch watched as Starsky gathered up his car keys. "I talked to Dobey this morning. The DA granted immunity to Spaulding in exchange for his testimony against Mallory. He said he thought Spaulding had suffered enough already."  
"I guess so. If he'd called us as soon as Mallory contacted him, his wife and daughter might still be alive. That's something he'll remember for the rest of his life. That's punishment enough, I suppose."  
Hutch checked his watch. "It's almost time to go. Are you ready?"  
Starsky took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

The two men stood slightly apart from the family and listened to the preacher.  
"Alicia Spaulding was as bright and warm as a summer's day. Her time on this earth was much too brief, but she touched the heart and soul of everyone she met. Although our hearts are heavy, we must try to remember that she is in a better place now. Alicia and her mother have been reunited in Heaven and are in His hands now. May God have mercy on their souls."  
Starsky waited until the family left, and then moved closer. As he laid a single white rose on the tiny casket, a breeze ruffled his dark curls. He looked up in time to see two white doves flying off into the clouds. Two small lips caressed his face in a feathery kiss and a sweet voice whispered in his ear.  
"Thank you for taking me to my Mommy. I'm not scared any more."  
Eyes glistening, Starsky touched his cheek and smiled. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

The End

Story by Pat L.  
Edited by Sonja van Schalm  
October 9, 2002


End file.
